


Why?

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celia Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, OFC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Uncle!Sam, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the Raising Hell series. Sam's trying to research a case and Celia has only one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

‘Unca Sam?’

The little feet that patter up to the library table should have been in bed an hour ago, of that much Sam in certain. But, instead of scolding her like Dean would tell him off for later, he smiles and puts down his pen, looking up at the mess of golden hair and sleepy green eyes.

She looks like his mother, he knows that from pictures.

‘What’s up, munchkin?’

Celia smiles at the nickname and with great effort, climbs up onto the chair next to him, her ginger cuddly cat, Boodoo, being unceremoniously dumped onto the table. Castiel had won her that cat at a fair when she was two - it was always with her.

And it looked like he needed a wash.

Sam reminded himself to let Dean have that fight.

‘Whatcha doin’ Unca Sam?’ The three year old enquired, raising her eyebrows, expectant that his answer would be good.

‘Research.’ He replied, gesturing to the books. ‘Part of mine and your daddy’s work.’

Celia pouted, tilting her head to the side. ‘What’s e-search?’

Sam chuckled, correcting her softly. ‘ _Research_. It’s where you go through books and the internet to find out information.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we need to know certain things to do our job.’

‘Why?’

Sam smiled again, knowing that he needed to find an answer Celia both understood and liked in order to stop the repetitive word. ‘So we can fight the monsters. You know, like Daddy told you? Where we go when you have Charlie or Kevin here?’

‘Why?’

Celia’s foot was tapping against the chair, and Sam sighed, turning to her. ‘Because if we don’t fight the monsters, they’ll hurt people.’

Her mouth opened again, ready to repeat the question, before it snapped shut and she stroked one hand along Boodoo’s ginger and slightly matted fur. ‘It is ‘cause you and daddy are heroes?’ Sam nodded, and Celia contemplated this for a moment, before sliding down off of her chair, reaching over to cuddle her uncle, who instantly melted. ‘Tank you for being heroeses, Unca Sam. Me and Boodoo can go back to bed now.’ She looked up, bright green eyes showing her tiredness, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. 

‘Want me to walk you back to your room?’ He asked, and Celia nodded enthusiastically, before a comically wide yawn split her tiny face. Sam grinned, scooping her and the cuddly toy cat up into his arms and carrying her down the hallway.

She was asleep before he opened her door.

Tucking her into bed, Dean knocked softly and Sam looked up, smiling at his brother. ‘She have a nightmare or something?’

‘I don’t know,’ Sam replied, standing up and looking down at his tiny niece. ‘She was asking about the research I was doing on the spirit. Doing the why thing.’

‘Oh, I love the why thing.’ Dean grunted, his tone indicating that his words were anything but the truth. ‘You got her settled quick though?’

‘She seemed to accept what I told her.’ Sam shrugged and Dean chuckled, clapping his brother on the back.

‘You’re a natural, Sammy. Maybe you should have one of these.’

Sam smiled, but there was no mirth or happiness there, as he looked down at Celia, before turning away. ‘I don’t think that’s on the cards, Dean. We’re lucky enough to have her. That’s enough.’


End file.
